Objective
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Azusa tries her best to be President. Sumire just wants to please Mugi but Ui's dominance will take her to new experiences. Okida can't wait to play an instrument. Jun & Sawako just wants sweets. 3rd chapter up!
1. Determination

**A.N: This is just a guess as to what might be the next chapter for Azusa's part.**

* * *

><p>"Jun and I have instruments...Ui has shown me that she can play guitar." Azusa thought looking at her two new club members.<p>

Sumire, a servant from Mugi's' family looks like her minus the thick eyebrows (shorter length of light blonde hair) and this new girl Okuda with glasses & ear length black hair is...Energetic but clumsy...

A realization struck her.

_Yui._

Okuda is like Yui but with glasses and no hair clip and not a hugging machine.

She began to worry.

"If you're going to become members of this club you both will need an instrument to play or be a great singer!" Azusa said with confidence.

"I- I can play violin." Sumire stammered while being hugged by Ui.

"You're energetic Okuda do you know of an instrument you would like to play?"

Okuda put a finger to her chin and did a unncessary spin for fun and ended it with her finger in the air.

"No."

"Alright let's go to a intstrument shop and try some out for you." Azusa said pounding a fist into her palm.

Everyone nodded but Sumire looked tense.

_Would now be the perfect time to take away the tea set or..._

She was dragged by Ui as they headed for the instrument shop.


	2. Directive

Okida was in a sound proof room banging on the drums. Unfortunately none of the other girls had experience with the instrument so one of the clerks in the shop had to listen to her upbeat but...to put it delicately, crappy performance.

"She needs lessons but she has the talent for it."

The other girls nodded.

"How much are lessons?" Ui asked with a finger on her chin.

"300,000 yen."

Jun made a horror induced face.

Ui was sweating and Azusa was thinking hard.

"How much is the drum set?"

"40,000 yen"

Azusa nodded.

"If well all manage to get jobs than we can help her."

Jun looked...tense.

It wasn't that she wasn't a hard worker but it was just that she wanted to be lazy and have fun like the previous members.

Ui on the other hand was enthusiastic and Sumire was trying to sneak away.

Ui grabbed her and they headed to the nearest shop and Ui asked to work there part time.

Azusa made a call to Mio.

"Mio, we were wondering...How did you get the money to buy Yui's guitar?"

Now that she thought of it she had never bothered to ask how Yui got a guitar and only knew Yui got her guitar recently was because of her rants about how Gitah entered her life when she first began to go to the meetings.

"We worked part time jobs and gave our money to her but..." Mio smiled, "She gave back the money and said she was going to earn it herself and slowly gave money to Mugi."

"Why her?"

"Oh, her father owns the music shop we got the guitar from." Mio was thinking of left handed-basses.

"I see. Thanks Sempai." She hung up the phone and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I am going to discontinue this story because of the fact that I am working on other projects (4 of them) that need my attention.<strong>


	3. Drives

**A.N: Ok so many people have emailed me saying not to cancel this fic.**

**I won't but it will need to be on hold for 2 reasons:**

**1. I need to know more about Ookida.**

**2. I submitted this for a guess as to what the next chapter might be about.**

**Ok another reason...**

**3. Original plot. I had many ideas for this but it will need to be on hiatus (If you look at my stories in my profile I have a trend of cancelling original plot stories.) because of my other projects, helping to make a video game and beta-reading others, and as well as working on my own project that's been 2006 carry the 4...5 years in the making.**

**So I thank everyone for the support and by the end of this month, I should have the next chapter up after the manga updates.**


	4. Deter

The pulse and electricity from just holding a drum stick surged through Sumire. A conflict of emotions between having fun and doing her duty was released into the form of a heavy beat.

The other girls looked on in awe. She played with a elegant energy that was rough and kept in tempo with an imaginary tune. Azusa and Jun were counting while Ui clasped her hands and her mouth was open with admiration.

Ookida looked as well and smiled yet her gaze couldn't focus on Sumire and wondered to a shelf.

Sumire panted and the other girls clapped. Ui looked around for their younger member and found her.

"My sister knew how to play those when she was younger." Ui said looking over her shoulder.

Ookida nodded and picked them up and started to play them wildly.

Somehow they shattered in her grasp and the Ui looked alarmed as it crumbled into dust under her fingers.

"Oops." She said she put a hand on the back of her head.

"I guess before we can decide on an instrument we need to work on your coordination." Azusa said, approaching them as she was sweating bullets.

"Sumire do you really want these?" Sawako asked her.

Sumire figgeted a bit and looked anywhere but her eyes.

Ui grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear: "Stay calm and relax. If you like it, than keep doing it otherwise just decide on something else and keep trying."

Sumire's muscles relaxed and Ui let go as Sumire nodded as she looked into Sawako's eyes.

Sawako smiled and got the money out of her purse.

"Ok but Ui still needs an instrument." Jun said looking at all of them.

"Ui what do you want to play?"

"Something piano like. An organ is fine or maybe an accordian..." She said looking up with her arms crossed and her left index finger in her mouth.

"I guess we need to get you a keyboard..." Jun said looking around.

"You know, I have a laptop at home that I could use to hook up to an online instrument." Ui said.

"Electronic? While a bold choice for a direction for our band, we need to first how to play together and let the sound blend well."

Ui agreed but looked around, all she saw were classic pianos.

"We still need a lead singer..." Ui said.

"I propose we sing a song we like and try from there at the next meeting. Take some time to pick one and memorize it." Azusa said.

"You're a horrible singer though." Jun told Azusa.

"We will meet tomorrow and see who can sing until than don't think too hard about it and finish your homework!" Azusa said dismissing the group.

But they stayed together as Sumire purchased the drum set.


End file.
